


On The Ice

by LittleLinor



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: CONSENSUAL BUT NOT SAFE TBH, Consensual Kink, Gunplay, Happy Ending AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: (I don't even have a summary for this. It's gratuitous Kink Without Plot)





	On The Ice

“It’s a pity people would get drawn by the noise,” Eyes muses.

Kanone snorts. The gun’s barrel rests against the side of his face, sideways rather than straight, and he knows Eyes considered firing a warning shot, right next to his head. He’s half-glad he didn’t. Even with their over-the-norm resilience and healing, they’re still human, and his ears would have been ringing forever. Annoying right now at best, and problematic on the long term at worst.

If there even is a long term, for them.

But on the other hand, it might have grazed his ear, and  _that_  would have been nice.

“You’re getting distracted, Kanone,” Eyes says again, pressing it against his temple this time.

“I was daydreaming about you,” Kanone pipes up. “Aren’t you happy?”

“I’m here right now. What were you even daydreaming about.”

He smiles.

“You making me bleed, mostly.”

“Maybe I will.”

Eyes’s face is as impassive as ever, as if Kanone hadn’t seen thousands of emotions shape it in his time. He’s so good at controlling, cooling his face to the point of ice, keeping the sadism under control.

But he’s not keeping it under control now. Just letting it flow while leaving his face untouched.

It’s beautiful and fascinating, but sometimes Kanone wishes he’d let his face get deformed from it, would let him see the hungry light in his eyes, the smile on his face. But then again. The coldness brings its own rush too.

“But…” Eyes continues, “I think you’ll have to  _earn_  it.”

“Oh?”

His face is bright, his eyebrows relaxed, as if Eyes wasn’t sitting on top of him and threatening his life. Eyes reaches down with his free hand, brushes hair out of his face.

And grips his hair, tight, pulls it back hard, and shoves the end of the gun in his mouth when he cries out.

“I’m going to make you  _promise_  a few things, Kanone. And  _then_ , when I’m done with you, if you’ve been good, maybe I’ll take out the knife.”

It brushes against the back of his palate, and Kanone feels the delicious heat of panic shoot through his blood.


End file.
